Reincarnation
by Imagine96
Summary: A looong time after Firestar's reign. A didstant ancestor is reincarnated into firestar.chap. 6 is up!In it i said ch7 but i meaant chap.6 R&R! AN: There are many other stories called reincarnatation but so far NONE of them are the same.rated t for space
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This takes place way way way way waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy after the Power of Three. And the characters are descendents of Firestar (The name Hazelgaze was made up by Peachfoot READ INTOTHE WILDNESS!!!!! But read this one also)**

Disclaimer: I have never owned warriors and never will. I hope that is clear.

Prologue-

It was Greenleaf when Firekit, Hazelkit, and Mistkit were born. As their mother, Rosepelt, liked the kits clean, the proud deputy, Leopardspots, their father watched while comforting their mother of all the pain she just went through.

Firekit was an orange cat with blue eyes like his mother. His sister Hazelkit was a yellow tabby with hazel eyes, and Mistkit was a blueish-grey she-cat with darker spots that looked like she was misted with water like her father.

As the kits grew, they played with each other happily in the nursery, and listened thoughtfully to the elder's stories.

Their favorite story of all, was the reign of the great leader, Firestar, their great, great, great, great grandfather.

A moon before the 3 kit's apprenticeship, the leader of ThunderClan, Hollystar, told the clan of a prophecy that was sent to the medicine cat by StarClan.

The prophecy was: A great leader will rise again in the clan, and history will repeat itself.

"That can only mean one thing……" all of the clan stared at Hollystar. Some in confusion, And others is surprise.

"The great Firestar will rise again!"

**A/N: ya, it's short, but hey! It's only the prologue!! R&R!**


	2. Alleancies

**A/N: I'm only going to do ThunderClan for now, and I'm only doing names, not descriptions, you'll eventually figure it out. Some names from Peachfoot**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader-** Hollystar (she-cat)

**Deputy**- Leopardspots (tom)

**Medicine Cat**- Badgerstripe (she-cat)

**Warriors**-

Fernpelt (She-cat) apprentice-Jaypaw

Tawnythorn (she-cat) apprentice-Tigerpaw

Cindertail (tom) apprentice- Morningpaw

Rocky (tom, former kittypet)

Stormwind (tom)

Applefur (she-cat)

Bluepool (she-cat)

Jaytalon (tom)

Nightfang (tom)

**Queens-**

Greenflower-Kits: Mosskit & Yellowkit

Rosepelt-Kits: Firekit, Mistkit, & Hazelkit


	3. Chapter 1: Badger Attack

**A/N: Here is some clarification: Fire kit is a tom…. And Hazelstar has no relation whatsoever to Hazelpaw in Po3…….NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1: Badger attack

It was a gloomy Night in ThunderClan camp. Firekit, Hazelkit, and Mistkit were sleeping soundly in their nests curled up beside their mother.

It had now been six moons since the birth of Rosepelts kits, and they were to be apprenticed today. At sunhigh, the kits awoke with much too much energy.

"Today's the day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted waking up the entire clan.

Soon after everyone was woken, the elders were the 1st ones to start complaining. But it sounded like there were a lot more elders in the elder's den now, because they were accompanied by a low grumbling sound that sounded like a heard of something was running towards them.

"Mommy… when did the new elders come?" asked yellowkit.

"There is no new elders honey…"

"Then what is it?" asked Mosskit

"BADGER ATTACK!!!!!" yelled nightfang from the middle of camp.

"Get into your positions!" mewed Hazelstar.

As the badgers neared the camp, Rosepelt and Greenleaf went to the front of the nursery to guard it, while the younger warriors guarded the entrance.

In less than a minute, the kits heard growling, scratching and fighting. Mosskit and Yellowkit were huddled together in the back of the nursery scared half to death. Firekit, Hazelkit, and Mistkit were in front of them trying to comfort them even though they were just as scared.

Suddenly, the back wall of the nursery moved.

"Go to the center of the nursery!!!" Mistkit mewed

But the two younger kits were to scared to move.

"PUSH THEM, CARRY THEM DO WHATEVER YOU CAN TO MAKE THEM MOVE!!!" yelled Firekit

So Hazelkit and Mistkit worked to move yellowkit, while Firekit attempted to do the same thing to Mosskit.

When firekit had finally gotten Mosskit to budge, the badgers broke into the nursery through the back wall. The queens were called back into the nursery by the yelping of the kits. Greenflower took Firekit and Mosskit by the scruff and through them into the middle of the nursery.

The badgers were large, scary, black and white creatures. They had long muzzles, and expressionless black eyes.

All of the kits stared in horror. The queens' fighting was very good, but as their energy wore out, the badgers easily conquered and got past them. Firekit stood up to try to fight the badgers.

"Firekit, no!!!!!!!!!!!" Meowed Rosepelt, But it was too late. The badger took Firekit by the scruff and carried him away.


	4. Chapter 2: The Savior

**A/N: Now you can breathe because you're going to finally find out what has happened to Firekit….**

Chapter 2: The Savior

"Firekit!" Rosepelt mewed in grief as she watched her kit being carried away while she lay wounded, tired, and unable to move on the floor of the nursery.

Soon after the badger left, Leopardspots stalked into the nursery ready to pounce on any badger that had the nerve to attack helpless kits.

"Here I…..where's Firekit?" Leopardspots meowed.

"Th..Th.. The badger! The badger took him! I..I…couldn't do anything!" Rosepelt struggled to say.

"I'll go to get him" Leopardspots volunteered. "Get Badgerstripe Mistkit, and quickly!"

So out of camp Leopardspots ran into the forest close to the lake where the last patrol had seen sightings of a badger den.

Sure enough the badgers were their pinning Firekit down with their huge paws. Firekit was in horrible condition. Clumps of fur were missing from his pelt and there was a large scratch on his muzzle that would probably leave a scar.

**A/N: I'm trying not to get too gory. You can just imagine what he looks like.**

His eye was bleeding and he looked horrible and his leg was torn very badly.

Quickly and quietly the deputy stalked up behind the badger. He pounced on him just before he took a bite out of Firekit's throat.

"Father!" Firekit mewed with faint breath as Leopardspots pinned the badger to the ground and bit him in the throat. But his battle was not quite over. Because just as he killed his first badger three others emerged from their den.

At first he did not think that he could manage all of them at the same time but once he started it came very easily. He knew exactly when to move and where to move without even thinking. At least until he got to last badger. The biggest badger. The badger quickly pulled down the deputy. With a lot of struggle, Leopardspots got out from under the badger's grip and struck him across the face with his claws.

As clumps of fur were removed and yelps where heard, Firekit watched in horror. But finally Leopardspots defeated the evil creature with one large blow at the throat.

Right after he defeated the badger, he took Firekit by the scruff and took him strait to camp. At camp everybody stared at Leopardspots in shock as he carried Firekit into the medicine cat's den.

Rosepelt was already in there and doing fine.

"It's good you came to him when you did" said Badgerstripe as she healed Firekit. "Because if you had gotten there any later he would be dead now. Leopardspots, you are Firestar's savior."

"I think you mean Firekit Badgerstripe." Said Leopardspots.

"No Leopardspots. I said Firestar, and that's who I meant."


	5. Chapter 3: You're Firestar

Disclaimer (although it should be called "Claimer" oh well…): HI! I'm Erin Hunter (I wish and I'm now writing fanfic!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!)

**A/N: HILO!!!!! Sorry it took me so long… REALY busy I would have had it up over the weekend but that was devoted to Harry Potter which I finished BEST BOOK IN THE SERIES!!! It's sad though….. LOT of people die but I won't tell you who 'cause I hate spoilers and you probably do too….. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: You're Firestar

"What?" Asked Leopardspots.

"Leopardspots, your kit is the reincarnation of Firestar that StarCaln is constantly telling me about!" Mewed Badgerstripe

"Why haven't you told me? Or at least Hollystar? Or anyone?"

"I was waiting until the time was right, like StarClan told me."

"Bu…."

"I know it's a little hard to take at first…"

"You think?"

"There is one problem…"

"What?"

"He can never be a warrior."

"Why?"

"The badger tore a muscle in Firekit's leg. He won't be able to fight or hunt!"

"No…."

"But there is a way…."

"What is it?"

"Well, Nightfang, being Cloudtail's great grandson knows many moves for disabled warriors, but for different reasons, like blindness. But I think he could come up with a few moves…"

"I'll take a chance."

"Let's ask Firekit first."

"In a little while, we'll let him rest a bit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's you Firekit"

"What"

"It's you….."

Then Firekit woke up.

He had been dreaming. In his dream a flame-orange tom cat came to him. He told Firekit; "You're the one." But Firekit did not know what this meant.

He did not know until later that day…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he asleep?" Firekit heard a voice say.

"I'm not daddy. I'm right here! I had the weirdest dream! An orange cat came up to me, it looked like he had stars in his pelt! He told me 'You're the one', what does that mean?"

"You, you had a dream from StarClan?" Badgerstripe asked.

"How?" mewed Leopardspots under his breath.

"This is proof! It's him!" Said Badgerstripe happily.

"Who?" asked Firekit anxiously.

"Firestar….." said Badgerstripe.

"Is that who came to me in my dream? Firestar?"

"Yes Firekit" said Leopardstripes.

"Badgerstripe, what did he say 'you're the one'?"

"Leoparspots, did you ever tell him about the prophecy?"

"No.'

"What prophecy?"

"A great leader will rise again…" started Leoparspots

"And history will repeat itself." Ended Badgerstripe.

"So…. I don't get this."

"Firekit," began Badgerstripe. "Or should I say Firestar?"

"The great leader, is Firestar? So, that's me?"

"Yes."

"COULD I START TRINING RIGHT? NOW OH BOY THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Firekit slowdown!!!! This isn't going to be so easy."

"Why?"

"It's going to be pretty hard to train with your leg!"

"I can do it!"

"Nightfang will have to be yourmentor"

"But only mentors disabled appr……..oh…..I'll get better!"

"Mabe…"

"What?" Firekit asked.

"Looking at your wounds, I looks a lot worse than I thought. You may never get better." Firekit looked astonished by what he just heard. "I know it's hard at first, but I always need someone to fill my position when I'm gone!"

"A medicine cat? How can I be a leader if I'm a medicine cat?"

"Well, if you don't get better-"

"I have to get better! I HAVE to!!!! The only thing I've ever wanted is to be just like Firestar!"

"Firekit, do you know all of the hardships Firestar and ThunderClan went through at that time?"

"No…"

"There was the betrayal of the deputy; his dearest friend went through a horrible tragedy, kits were stolen, the battle of Bloodclan, the twoleg's monsters destroyed the forest, and many more! If history repeats- oh no….."

**A/N What will happen when history repeater itself? R&R!!!!**


	6. Chapter 4&5: 2ml & The Dream

Disclaimer: Hail me I am Erin Hunter!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: This has two chapters because ch. 4 is really short, and I couldn't find a way to make the two chapters flow together so……. READ**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: 2 moons later…..

Firekit was now well recovered from his injury, but has developed a bad limp. Hazlekit and Mistkit are now apprentices. Hazlekit's mentor is Stormwind and Mistkit's is Applefur……while Firekit is stuck in the nursery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Dream

"Firekit." Said a voice. Firekit soon saw a body to this voice as it slowly faded into an orange tom with green eyes and stars in his pelt. Firekit was on an island that looked like what his siblings have explained as the island that they have gathering on.

"You're Firestar, aren't you?" Firekit asked.

"Yes young one."

"Firestar…" Firekit started. "I…I have so much to ask you!"

"Not now." Firestar's voice sounded stern. "There is something important I have to talk to you about"

"Oh Firestar they won't even let me be an apprentice!"

"NOT NOW" Firestar repeated. "Firekit, great danger is approaching!"

"We know how to handle it! As I've heard we've done it before!"

"Yes but no one will be prepared this time. This time everything will happen out of order, and StarClan cannot predict in which order."

"Starclan doesn't know? What's wrong with you? You know everything!"

"We do not know everything. We know your destiny but we do not know all of it and we cannot change it. Now, when you wake up you must repeat everything you say to Hollystar everything you have heard from me."

"But I'm not even allowed out of the nursery!!!!! How am I going to tell her if I can't go outside and I'm having food brought to me by apprentices like an elder?"

"You'll find a way." Just as Firestar was about to say more, another two cats came onto the island. One was a spotted golden tabby she-cat with stars in ther pelt(obviously from StarClan), and another cat who Firekit been described was Leopardpaw. Leopard paw looked EXACTLY like the cat she was with.

"Hello Leopardstar, Leopardpaw." Greeted Firestar.

"Greetings Firestar, Firekit." Answered Leopardstar.

"You're big for a kit!" Said Leopardpaw. It was just then that Firekit noticed that his injury was gone and he was perfectly normal.

"Well…." Started Firekit. But as he was about to explain to her about is disability two more cats came in.

The one from StarClan (obviously that was the pattern here) was very large with a white pelt and jet black paws. The follower looked exactly the same. Firekit soon learned that the two cats where Blackstar and Blackpaw.

Soon enough, the last two cats came. They where both exactly the same. They were brown tabbies, and one had stars in there pelts. Their names where Onestar and Onepaw.

Once all of the cats were settled in, Firestar started to speak.

"Cat's of all clans" he started. "We have all gathered here to tell you about your destinies. Firekit already knows some of the things that I will say to you now." Because Firekit had already heard this he was not listening until Leopardstar started to speak.

"I am Leopardstar of RiverClan, and this is my new self, Leopardpaw." Leoparstar's "new self" sat proudly in front of all the other cats. "Now, I hope that you will all understand what hard times you all will go through. I hope you all understand that you cannot foretell when all of this will happen so ALWAYS be on your guard."

"Leopardstar is correct. I am Onestar from WindClan and this is Onepaw. It is very important that you all tell your leaders what you have heard when you get back! All clans must be prepared."

"I'm ShadowClan's former leader, Blackstar and this is Blackpaw. We all hope that you follow in our footsteps as best you can. Lead your clans well." Then they all faded away ever so slowly, and so did the image of the island.

"Firekit wake up we have good news!" Firekit felt the comforting mussel if his mother nudging him to wake up. "You're going to be apprenticed!"


	7. Chapter 6: Firepaw

**A/N: S****or****ry it took so long to update it's a long story so I won't tell you why.**

Disclaimer: I think they know by now………..

------------------------------

Chapter 7: Firepaw

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a clan meeting!" Hollystar's voice rang out through the camp. Firekit was the last cat at highledge (so he could make an entrance) and made sure that his posture was perfect as he limped through the middle of the ThunderClan crowd.

"Are you ready Firekit?" Hollystar asked him.

"I've been ready for a while now," Firekit answered.

"Good, then we'll start. ThunderClan, this kit has waited a long time for this, and I feel he is ready now. Firekit, from this day on until you earn you warrior name you shall be known as Firepaw."

"Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw!" The whole clan shouted out.

"And because Firestar was mentored by Bluestar, I feel it only appropriate that I be your mentor." There were many murmurs in the crowd now and Hollystar just realized that no one knew that he was Firestar's reincarnation yet. Now she had to explain everything to them.

As his leader tried to get everyone's attention and explain what was happening to the clan all Firepaw could think about was that Hollystar was going to be his mentor. He had thought that it would be Nightfang! This was such an honor that he didn't believe it. As he heard in the back of his head Hollystar explaining to them that history would repeat itself it triggered in Firekit's mind that he had to tell Hollystar about his dream.

"Wait Hollystar!" he said above her voice. "I have to tell you something….in private."

"Yes of course come into my den when I'm done talking."

"No Hollystar it has to be now."

"Very well." So they slowly walked into her den. After they were done Hollystar called for Badgerstripe amd Leopardspots.

----------------------------

"I think we should have everyone ready for an attack or anything that might happen soon" said Leopardspots after Hollystar had told her deputyand medicine cat about Firepaw's dream.

"I don't think so," mewed Badgerstripe. " We don't know when anything is going to happen we can't be sure what to prepare them for and we don't which cats we should send to look for a new home and that might take place moons from now!"

"She's right we don't know when anything is going to happen," added Hollystar. "The only thing we can do is wait. But one thing we can do is make sure that all queens are always on the lookout for their kits 'cause sooner or later someone's going to steal the kits, and when they do I want you to stay in your den because that's when Spottedleaf died. I don't want that happening to you."

"Of course." Answered Badgerstripe.

"And in the mean time Leopardspots, tell me if Firepaw has anymore dreams, and tell me if you have any dreams yourself Badgerstripe."

-------------------------

**A/N****: I know it's short but then next chapter is another dream to make up for it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Friends and Enemies

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! Sorry…middle school a LOT of tests and a LOT of homework.**** Luckily ****it's**** Friday so I have a lot of time.**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter……..nope, no one in my family with that name……**

------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Enemies and Friends

As the sun set, so did Firepaw's energy. He slowly walked to the apprentice den half asleep, and was woken up when Mistpaw came rushing towards him with the greatest energy he had ever seen.

"You are the luckiest cat in ThunderClan!!!!" She greeted him.

"Why, what did I do?" Firepaw answered in the most sarcastic voice and face he could find.

"What did you do?" Mistpaw asked too excited for her brother to notice his sarcasm. "You mousebrain! You are only following in the footsteps of Firestar, and your mentor is Hazlestar!!!!"

Firepaw just nodded blankly and kept on walking. When he got to the apprentice den he looked around for a place to sleep and saw a spot next to Morningpaw

Morningpaw was a light ginger she-cat with white paws and tip-of-the-tail. She had beautiful hazel eyes that pulled her beauty together so she looked like a ray of sunshine.

"Um…is this nest taken?" Firepaw asked her.

"Yeah, sorry. This is Tigerpaw's nest. But it looks like there's one next to Jaypaw." Morningpaw answered him with a sweet tender voice, the way a Queen would greet a newly born kit.

As Firepaw walked to the other side of the den, he just faintly remembered Morningpaw and Tigerpaw as kits. Memory showed him a pale ginger kit hovering over him at birth, asking so many questions to his mother, but then pulled away somewhere else by her brother (Tigerpaw). About a moon later they were taken away (well that's how it seemed to the moon-old triplets) to be apprentices. Back then Firepaw was not old enough to actually think something of her, but now he was.

Looking back for just one more glance he spotted Tigerpaw coming up to his sister. He was an orange tabby with hazel eyes like his sister, but not a pretty and feminine. They had the look of a powerful warrior, even though he had about a moon more to go. His body was muscular and sleek, the perfect traits for a strong warrior. If the scrabby thin Firepaw met him in battle, he would be no match.

"Why were you speaking to him Morningpaw?"

"Who?" Answered Morningpaw's content voice, her face scrunched in confusion.

"You know who!" Tigerpaw shot back at her. "Firepaw!"

"Tigerpaw not so loudly he'll here you!" she answered. "and what's wrong with him? He seemed nice."

"That's his plan!" The tabby whispered to his sister getting his nose right in front of hers. "He acts all nice and then dumps all of his friends and starts becoming incredibly bigheaded!"

"Just because he's the new 'Firestar'?" The ginger cat asked, her hazel eyes rolling in disbelief. "And anyway, that sounds nothing like the Firepaw I know."

"Morning paw just listen to m-"

"Who told you thing anyway?"

Tigerstar hesitated, knowing the reaction if he told the truth. "Taw-No one."

"Tawneypelt? You can't believe everything she says just because she's your mentor."

Tigerpaw slowly lowered his head. "I know"

Morningpaw let out a long sigh and walked away muttering things like "When will he learn" and "He has to stop believing these things."

Tigerpaw looked back at Firepaw and caught his gaze for a moment, and then they both quickly turned their heads and walked away.

-------------------------------

Jaypaw turned out to be very welcoming. He was a bluish- grey cat with long limbs making him the tallest apprentice, but still not the eldest. He was only apprenticed two moons ago. He told Firepaw all there is to know about being an apprentice. Firepaw now new; What elders not to play tricks on, which warriors got annoyed easily, how to get on even the most strict warriors good side, where NOT to make dirt, and many other good things like that. It might not have been the most helpful thing in the world, but Jaypaw said it would get him far. Firepaw thought they would become good friends.

But even the amusement of his blue-grey friend could not take his mind off his first enemy.

Tigerpaw

The orange tabby had been talking about him like no other had talked about him before. Was that what most cats were gossiping about these days? Sure Morningpaw didn't believe her brother, but not all cats think the same. Surely Tawneypelt had spread the rumor on to many warriors by now, but who would believe her lies? Hopefully none. Of course not! Who could believe such a thing? Well, maybe….

And that was the debate going on in Firepaw's mind as he slowly argued himself to sleep.

----------------------

"Firepaw,"

"Firestar! I here you but where are you?"

"I…I cannot be seen now, but I am here," Firepaw looked around his location a noticed it was Fourtrees, or, at least it looked like the Fourtrees he had been to in other dreams. Something was different though, he was still a little drowsy so he didn't notice it at first, but soon saw that the "Four trees" for Fourtrees were accompanied by a fifth tree.

"Where it the trees go Firestar?"

"We, well, you are at StarClan's gathering place. We are the fifth clan, so an extra tree is added for us."

Then Firepaw noticed that there were no stars in the sky, it had to be StarClan. "Wait, why won't you come here? So I can see you?"

Firestar's voice sounded nervous. "I just….I just can't be seen now, and that's that." Now Firestar sounded demanding and Firepaw knew to ask no more about why he would not come to him.

"I just came to see how you are coping. Congratulations on your apprenticeship and your mentor. I remember how I felt when Bluestar assigned herself as mine. I see a lot of myself in you. Well, I guess that's obvious.." Firepaw looked up and laid his shoulders back with pride as the great leader was comparing himself to a disabled apprentice.

"Firestar, I have a question. What was it like when..when you knew Sandstorm was the cat for you?"

"It….it was…..well, you would know it when you feel it. Firepaw…are you in love? Is it Morningpaw?

"I think so."

---------------

**A/N: Yeah, basically this is the chapter where all of other characters in the series come in. but don't let their attitude now deceive you.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: First day of training

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'll be trying to post up the chapters more quickly. ****This is a pretty long chapter ****(for me) ****and I did many drafts because now I'm trying to put in more of an effort to get all spelling and grammar mistakes correct.**

**Disclaimer: If I'm Erin Hunter why was I the first costumer at Barnes & Nobel's ****to buy**** Dark River this morning?**

**------------**

Chapter 8: First Day of Training

"Firepaw! Firepaw wake up!"

Firepaw slowly opened his eyes to see Hazelpaw on top of him. He looked out the entrance of the apprentice den to see that the sky was still dark.

"Hazlepaw! Why'd you have to wake me up in the middle of the night?" Firepaw whined and rolled over in his nest to go back to sleep.

"Firepaw, it's not the middle of the night, it's just before sunhigh!" Hazlepaw nudged him with her nose.

"Mmhm…." He answered, flicking his paw at his sister's head to shew her away like fly.

"Firepaw," she was now using a calm, soft voice with a hint of annoyance in it. "You don't want to be late for training. What woul-"

Firepaw sprang out of his nest –completely and rudely cutting his sister off in the middle of her sentence- and ran into the clearing of ThunderClan camp, leaving Hazlepaw in the dust. He had almost completely forgotten Jaypaw's first and most important rule. NEVER be late for training.

After breathing in some nice fresh morning air, the newest apprentice made a bee-line for the fresh kill pile. He quickly chose a nice, plump, juicy vole that should have gone to the elders, but Firepaw would need all of his strength for his first training session. A hunting patrol was going out soon anyway. The elders could wait.

"'Morning Newbee!" Jaypaw greeted Firestar just as he had found a nice spot to eat his breakfast.

"Hi Jaypaw," Firepaw answered with a mouth full of vole. "Newbee" was the name that Jaypaw had come up with the night before. "Guess what Newbee?" the tom's eyes were full of excitement.

"What?" Firepaw tried to sound as enthusiastic as his denmate (which was pretty hard).

"You're training with me today! Won't that be great Newbee?" Firepaw's heart sank. He liked Jaypaw, but he was looking forward to training with Hollystar today.

"Perfect! Great! Just wonderful!" Firepaw answered with a giant fake smile. He should have known that the leader of ThunderClan would be too busy to train an apprentice. She probably had better things to do then train a crippled apprentice.

"You ok Newbee?" Firepaw nodded with a blank look on his face. "Ok Newbee, if you say so. See you at training!" Jawpaw dashed away to the fresh kill pile, leaving a lump of dirt on Firepaw's half-eaten vole. He pushed it to the side; he wasn't very hungry anymore anyway.

Suddenly Firepaw felt a soft tail curl around his head. He jumped, only to find out that it was Morningpaw.

"Oh, sorry, did I frighten you?" The ginger she-cat said in her soft voice.

"N-no. Not at all Morningpaw." He lied.

"Good luck on your first day of training! Hope you do well." She walked away with Cindertail, her mentor.

"Good luck for you too! I mean, not for your first- never mind…" why did he even try? Firepaw tried to make himself as small as a mouse. He took one last nervous glance at Morningpaw who turned to face him with a reassuring smile on her face, and she waved her tail goodbye.

Firepaw looked around the clearing. It became more visible as the sun rose higher. He soon found Hazelpaw and Mistpaw sitting in front of the nursery sharing tongues. He slowly limped over to then, carrying his dirty vole.

"Anybody want a vole?" He joked.

"Firepaw no! That's gross!" Mistpaw replied with a slight giggle, while Hazlepaw rolled her eyes. Mistpaw had always loved jokes and goofing off, but Hazlepaw had to ruin the fun with her more practical view of things.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Hazlepaw asked with a look that seemed like a queen who knew that her kits weren't telling her the whole story of their adventure. Almost at perfect timing, Fernpelt, Jaypaw's mentor, called for Firepaw.

"Firepaw! It's time to train! NOW! Come on!"

"How do you know these things?" Firestar asked Hazlepaw as if she had telepathically told Fernpelt to call for him at exactly that time.

"I have my ways." She answered with a slight smile on her face. Firepaw turned to leave but stopped when he realized that his sisters weren't at training either.

"Why aren't you guys training?" He asked with eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"FIREPAW! COME NOW!!!!!!!!!" Fernpelt ordered.

"Elder duty, blech!" Mistpaw quickly replied. "Better go now, I hear Fernpelt can be pretty strict!"

--------

When Firepaw finally limped/ran to Jaypaw and his mentor, they started walking into the forest. They were all quiet for a while, until Jaypaw –who must have gotten bored- rapidly started talking about what he had learned so far…..for what seemed like a moon.

Firepaw turned to Fernpelt and gave her a look that said _Help me!!!!. _She replied with a gesture that seemed to say _you'll see ._Firepaw didn't know what that meant, but he shrugged and went back to the torture of listening to Jaypaw.

After a while, the three cats approached the river.

"Ok, our destination is right beyond this river. It's not that wide, so you can just jump over." Fernpelt said quickly to the two apprentices.

"But, Fernpelt," Jaypaw objected. "That's WindClan territory!"

"Exactly! You passed your first test of the day! Today, Firepaw, you will be learning about the borders of our clan. As you just learned, beyond the river, is WindClan territory."

"Ok," Firepaw said. _River, wind, river wind, river, wind._ He repeated it in his mind so he could remember the border.

Next, they traveled to the other side of the forest, to another river near a halfbridge.

"This river separates us from ShadowClan." Fernpelt stated. "ShadowClan is one of our biggest enemies, so I would suggest not even-" She was cut off by a giant "snap" noise that sounded like someone stepping on a twig.

"Jaypaw, Firepaw, get down. Oh, it's only you Smokeclaw." An ash-grey tom walked out from behind the shelter of the trees. He had bright green eyes that could stun a mouse to death.

"What do you mean, _only_ me? I happen to be deputy of ShadowClan! Do you think Nightstar chose me for nothing?" Smokeclaw objected.

"Well, everyone knows Nightstar doesn't have the best judgment in the clans," The light brown cat answered, rolling her eyes off to the side. Smokeclaw let out a slight growl.

"Come, meet my apprentice." He continued, ignoring Fernpelt's last remark. "Blackpaw?"

Firepaw remembered that name from somewhere. Yes! That was it, he appeared in one of his dreams with Leopardpaw and Onepaw! Blackpaw emerged from the same place his mentor entered from. Now that Firestar really got a good look at him, he realized how big he was. He was almost taller than Jaypaw! Also, he was almost a sleek and muscular as Tigerpaw, maybe even more.

"Blackpaw, these are ThunderClan cats. Remember their sent." Blackpaw took a quick wiff of the air. "I don't want you to socialize with them, unless necessary." Smokeclaw gave an evil look to Fernpelt, and she gave one back.

"Come, Firepaw, Jaypaw, we still have one more border to go over. Hopefully we won't meet up with anymore cats like _him_." She made her last words the loudest so Smokeclaw could clearly hear. Then she swiftly turned and walked away up river, and motioned for the two ThunderClan apprentices to do the same.

As they started walking, Firepaw put everything that just happened behind him, and started memorizing, _halfbridge__, shadow, __halfbridge__, shadow._

Finally they got to an old rundown twoleg nest. "This," Fernpelt said, "is abandoned twoleg place. It marks the end of our border. You must never go past here. You don't know what could be beyond here."

_Twoleg__ nest, end, __twoleg__ nest, end._ Now he knew all of the ThunderClan borders, and they headed back to camp.

------------

"Badgerstripe! Badgerstripe!" Mistpaw yelled as Firepaw, Jaypaw, and Fernpelt entered the camp.

"What's wrong Mistpaw?" Badgerstripe asked.

"It's Squirreltail! She must have eaten a bad mouse or something, 'cause she says she's hurting real bad!"

Badgerstripe rushed into the elder's den.

"What do you think it could be Jaypaw?" Firepaw asked.

"I don't know." Jaypaw answered slowly. "Let's go get a closer look."

They rushed to the entrence of the elder's den. Hazlepaw and Mistpaw were in the den with the elders and Badgerstripe. Jaypaw and Firepaw strained to look into the den, and soon found Squirreltail's yellow pelt lying in her nest.

"What is it Badgerstripe?" asked Bluefoot, one of the oldest elders.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before. Get her to my den quickly." Badgerstripe ordered.

Mistpaw and Hazlepaw stayed behind in the elders den. "Oh it's all my fault!" Mistpaw said.

"Why would you say that?" Hazlepaw asked.

"Because I was in charge of her today! I was getting annoyed because she was ordering me around so much, and when I went to get her some food I got it from the bottom of the pile! Oh Hazlepaw, if she dies it's all my fault!"

"No it's not. And, hey, she might not die. Badgerstripe hasn't identified what she has yet. It could be anything!" But Hazlepaw's words weren't convincing enough for her sister.

"Might not die. That doesn't mean she won't!" Mistpaw laid her head on her sister's shoulder and started to cry, Firepaw walked in to help comfort his sister.

-------------

**A/N: So…how was it? R&R please! And tune in next time to see if ****Squirreltail**** lives, or dies. DUH NU DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**


	10. Chapter 9: Poison

**A/N: See, I told you that I would get the next chapter up soon.**** I might have one more chapter up soon, but after that, probably none until February.**** Anyway –odd deep speaker voice goes on sort of like the one who always tells you to turn off your cell phones at a play-**

**NOW IS THE MOMENT OF TRUTH. WILL SQUIRRELTAIL LIVE, OR DIE?**

**Disclaimer: Um…****.why would Erin Hunter be**** writing fan fiction if she's supposed to be working on Warriors and Seekers?**

---------

Chapter 9: Poison

All of ThunderClan was in suspense. Inside the medicine cat's den, their oldest elder was suffering of a disease, not yet known to the clans. All of the camp was silent, except for the sound of faint sobs from Mistpaw in the apprentice den. As Badgerstripe walked out of her den, all of the cats waited anxiously for an update on the elder's health.

Badgerstripe stared at her clan mates with a sad expression, then quickly turned her head away from them and walked right past the worried cats into Hollystar's den.

Sometime later, the leader and medicine cat approached their awaiting clan. Hollystar looked down, and a tear dropped to the ground. Then she started to say, "I am sorry to say that a dear member to our clan, Squirreltail, a knowledgeable elder and loving mother, has died from a sickness unknown. May StarClan take her, and have her live happily among her new clan in Silverpelt."

Applefur and Jaytalon –Squirreltail's kits- let out a few sobs. Many of the clan members gathered around them so they could feel some comfort from their clan. All of the cat's eyes were filled with sympathy and tears.

"May we see her?" Applefur asked Bagderstripe.

"Of course." Badgerstripe answered with the kindest tone she could find.

Applefur and Jaytalon slowly walked into the medicine cat den to see their mother's body.

---------------------

Firepaw limped into the apprentice den to see his sisters. He found Mistpaw in her nest with her head down, like she was asleep, but he knew she wasn't because low sobs were coming from the nest. Hazelpaw was sitting next to her sibling and muttering words of comfort. "It wasn't your fault Mistpaw. It was just an old piece of kill. How were you to know it would make her sick?"

"She's right Mistpaw." The two apprentices looked up to see their brother in the entrance to their den.

"Oh Firepaw!" Mistpaw exclaimed. "Is there any news yet? How's Squirreltail?" Firepaw thought about telling his sister a lie, but figured that she would eventually find out anyway.

"Mistpaw, I-I'm so sorry, but-" Firepaw started to say.

"She's dead isn't she?" Mistpaw finished with an angry tone, looking down at the den's dirt floor.

"Yes," Firepaw answered.

"It's all my fault!" Mistpaw sobbed. "My fault she's dead. My fault Jaytalon and Applefur have no mother. My fault she ate the stupid mouse!"

"No it's not!" Hazelpaw and Firepaw said at the same time.

"Mistpaw, I can't stand seeing you like this!" Hazelpaw continued. "What happened to my fun and active sister?" Mistpaw's crying stopped, and she turned to her siblings. Her eyes got narrow and her tone changed to an angry one.

"She killed an elder! That's what happened? You happy now?" Mistpaw answered her sister's question sharply, then stood up and turned to the den's entrance ready to run out, but stopped once her brother started talking.

"What's done is done Mistpaw. I missed your smile this morning. Your high, happy voice! I'm sad that Squirreltail died too, it was just an unfortunate timing. Maybe it wasn't even the mouse! I take food from the bottom of the pile sometimes, and I'm still here!"

Mistpaw turned around to face Firepaw. Her head was low with same. "What else could it have been Firepaw? I'm a killer!" And with that, she ran out of the den, and into the forest.

---------------

Applefur and Jaytalon dragged their mother into the middle of the camp, getting ready to sit vigil. They licked their mother thoroughly, along with Bluefoot and all of the other elders.

Applefur was looking up into the sky, saying a silent prayer to her mother. She longed to see her again, and knew that Jaytalon felt the same way. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, the red she-cat saw Squirreltail's light brown pelt shiver for a split second. She stared with wide eyes at her mother's corpse, but then quickly shook her head, to snap herself out of seeing an illusion.

She stood up and started to walk over to Badgerstripe to see if she had come down with something. She was starting to feel a little dizzy anyway. Maybe she could give her something for the shock.

Right as she approached the medicine cat den, Applefur saw her apprentice, Mistpaw running out into the forest, and ran after her.

"Mistpaw! Wait! What's wrong?" Applefur stopped her apprentice and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I understand if you don't want to be my mentor anymore." Mistpaw mewed quietly.

"What? What are you talking about?" the mentor asked.

"It-it's my fault your mother's dead." Mistpaw answered. Applefur stared at her confusingly, and Mistpaw explained what had happened.

"It's not your fault Mistpaw!" Applefur stated after hearing the whole story.

"That's what everybody's been telling me, but I know that they're wrong." Mistpaw mewed, annoyed at all of her clan mate's remarks.

"Mistpaw, I'm proud to have a strong, energetic and talented apprentice, no matter what you do!" Applefur exclaimed.

"But I killed your mother!" Mistpaw mewed.

"No you didn't!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

Applefur was silent for a moment, trying to figure out eat else she could say to change Mistpaw's point of view. The she realized something that she hadn't thought of before. Her face lit up, and she explained what she had discovered to her apprentice.

"I do know." Applefur started. "I was on dawn patrol this morning. And when I woke up there was no more fresh kill left to eat. When I got back, there was a large pile of fresh kill! So you see, Mistpaw, even though you took from the bottom of the pile, it was still from the last hunting party!"

"So-so I didn't kill Squirreltail?" Mistpaw asked in disbelief.

"No." Applefur proudly answered. "But then, what did kill her?"

------------

"She's alive!" Firepaw heard from outside of the apprentice den.

"What?" He asked Hazelpaw. She just looked at him with confusion. They ran out of the apprentice den to see what was going on.

They siblings saw almost all of ThunderClan around Squirreltail's body.

"Do you think?" Firepaw asked Hazelpaw.

"She can't be…..alive? I thought she was declared dead!" Hazelpaw said in astonishment.

The two apprentices ran to see what was happening within the mass of cats huddling around Squirreltail's body.

"What are you all doing in my den?" A voice from within the crowd said. Firepaw recognized it as Squireltail's. "Mistpaw! Where's Mistpaw? She was supposed to get me new moss!"

Hazelpaw and Firepaw exchanged expressions.

"Quick! Get her to my den!" They could hear Badgerstripe say.

Nightfang, Jaytalon, and Tawnypelt started to lift the elder up, but they could not because she struggled so much that they couldn't even lay paw on her.

"I'm fine! Can't you leave me alone? Do you have no respect for your elders?" Squirreltail stubbornly told the cats. "I am perfectly capable of doing it myself thank you!" she added and walked to the medicine cat's den. Sure enough, the elder stumbled along the way, followed by a mob of ThunderClan warriors. "I-I'm ok." She said, recovering from her stumble with a surprised and stunned expression. "They're even worse than the apprentices!" she mumbled under her breath.

Soon after, Squirreltail was safely in Badgerstrape's den, Mistpaw came through the entrance of the camp with Applefur.

"Mistpaw!" Hazelpaw exclaimed running to her sister. Firepaw closely followed. "We were worried sick! How could you do this?" She asked Mistpaw in her motherly voice.

"It's ok Hazelpaw! I'm fine! Applefur convinced me that it wasn't my fault she d-" Mistpaw stopped for the sake of her mentor. "Died" Mistpaw whispered to her siblings.

"But Mistpaw we have great news!" Firepaw exclaimed. "Squirreltail isn't dead!"

"What? How?" Applefur asked with the happiest expression on her face.

"We don't know yet. Badgerstripe still doesn't know how she die- what she had." Firepaw answered.

-------------

"Ok Squirreltail, you have to tell me exactly what happened after you ate the mouse." Badgerstripe said to Squirreltail in her den.

"What's all this questioning about? What happened?" Squirreltail asked in confusion.

"Squirreltail tell me now. No more funny business." The medicine cat stated solemnly.

"I'm not joking, Badgerstripe. Now, what just happened? The last thing I remember, I told Mistpaw to go and get me some fresh moss." The elder asked just as seriously as Badgerstripe.

"Squirreltail, y-you died. For an hour at least. That's why, Squirreltail, it is vital you tell me what happened after ate that mouse, because you couldn't have died from anything else." Squirreltail stayed silent for several minutes, and Badgerstripe was patient with her. She needed some time to take in what she had just learned.

"I-I told Mistpaw to get me the moss. Then, I started feeling a little dizzy. I thought it was just old age, so I lay down, closed my eyes, and opened them with the rest of the clan staring back at me." Squirreltail said, struggling to remember.

"Did the mouse taste funny to you at all?" Badgerstripe asked. She thought that she might know what it is that killed her now.

Squirreltail smacked her lips, trying to remember her lunch's taste. "As a matter of fact, it tasted….odd. I thought it was me, or the food mixing in with a foul stench in the air. Also, I think it was a little bit damp, if that helps you at all." She added.

"Thank you for telling me that. It does help. I think that mouse was poisoned."

-------------------

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the highledge for a clan meeting!" Hollystar's voice rang out into the camp.

One by one, the Thunderclan cats began gathering under the highledge. Firepaw came up with his sisters, and soon spotted his mother –who had just recently taken her place back in the warrior's den- with their father at the front of the crowd.

"Cats of Thunderclan." Hollystar began. "Badgerstripe has just discovered the reason of Squirreltail's temporary death. Her prey that had been given to her, was poisoned." Many gasps could be heard from the crowd. "It cannot be blamed on anyone in the clan," Hollystar looked mainly at Mistpaw. "We have the twolegs to blame for this."

"But our ancestors made the great journey to this lake so we could be free from troubling over twolegs!" Tawnypelt said.

"I know, Tawnypelt, it is unfortunate that the silent truce is now broken, but now we must be extra careful about what we eat. Sniff out your food before eating it to make sure it is not poisoned. I will send out patrols immediately. Leopardspots, you will gather a patrol to go to the ShadowClan border. Tawnypelt, go take a party to WindClan border, and Jaytalon, you take a group up to abandoned twoleg place. You must tell me immediately when you return if you find anything wrong.

-----------

"Firepaw, Mistpaw, Hazelpaw, you come with me," Leopardspots called the three apprentices. They quickly walked to their father, mother, and Applefur.

The patrol walked out of camp and headed towards the river –near halfbridge- at ShadowClan border. Firepaw now knew the way there from his recent training session.

"Leoparspots," Rosepelt mewed. "Something smells funny. I think it will lead us to what we are looking for."

"Which way is it?" Leoparspots asked.

"That way." She pointed her tail to a clearing near the river, and the patrol followed.

As they got closer, all of the cats began to smell the stench. It permeated the air so no other sent could break through. The three apprentices gagged, but only until the saw where the unpleasant fragrance was coming from.

A pile of black rats lay just a fox length away from the river.

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from the other side of the river. Firepaw recognized it as Smokeclaw's.

"Quick! Get away from the clearing back into the forest and hide. I want to see what their business is here, so close to the border. "Leopardspots ordered, and the ThunderClanners followed." Firepaw quickly hid behind a large tree that covered him completely. It had a small hole all the way through it, so he could see what was going on, without being seen himself.

He saw Smokeclaw's grey pelt, along with Blackpaw's white one. Firepaw couldn't hear anything, but he could see Smokeclaw push a rat in front of his apprentice. Blackpaw looked uncertain and confused. His mentor seemed to be explaining something to him, but the apprentice only looked at the rat, like he was making the most important decision of his lifetime. After a long pause, Blackpaw picked up the rat, and cautiously threw it over to ThunderClan territory.

At first, Firepaw was confused with what he had seen, but he soon understood.

"Firepaw!" Mistpaw whispered in his ear. "What happened?"

"It's not the twolegs, Mistpaw! Shadowclan is putting poisoned rats onto our territory!"

---------------

**A/N: Wow… the beginning of that chapter was really sappy…..wow…anyway…how was it? At first I thought of ending the chapter sooner, right when ****Badgerstripe**** figures out it was poisoning, but I thought that it would make the chapter too short. Tell me what you think please! **


End file.
